Das fremde Kind
In Das fremde Kind fordert ein geheimnisvolles Kind, das behauptet ebenfalls Bunny Tsukino zu sein, den Silberkristall von Bunny. Zusammenfassung Ein mysteriöses, schwarzes Flugobjekt taucht am Himmel von Tokio auf. In ihm erscheinen ein rothaariger Mann namens Rubeus und vier Frauen. Eine der Frauen, Kermesite, sagt, dass sie sich beeilen müssen, den Silberkristall zu finden und zu vernichten. Eine andere, Berthierite, wirft ein, dass sie vielleicht ihren Plan überdenken und zuerst diese Chibiusa ausschalten sollen. Rubeus gibt ihr Recht und will zuerst dieses Kind aus dem Weg räumen. Derweil unterimmt Bunny mit ihrem geliebten Mamoru eine romantische Bootsfahrt. Als die beiden sich am Bootssteg in den Armen liegend küssen, fällt zuerst ein seltsamer Ball mit dem Gesicht von Luna ähnlich Mamoru auf den Kopf. Kurz darauf öffnet sich am Himmel ein Loch und ein kleines, rosahaariges Mädchen fällt vom Himmel direkt auf Bunnys Kopf und in den Armen von Mamoru. Als Bunny die Kleine peinlich berührt fragt, wer sie sei, antwortet das Mädchen zur Verwunderung Bunnys, dass sie Bunny heiße und das Mädchen fragt, warum sie dieselbe Frisur trage. Die große Bunny entgegnet ihr, dass sie Bunny heiße und diese Frisur sei eben ihr Stil unr ihr Erkennungsmerkmal. Die kleine Bunny nimmt das mit großer Aufmerksamkeit zur Kenntnis und will von der großen den Silberkristall. Das Mädchen richtet eine Pistole an Bunnys Kopf und fordert ihn ein. Bunny leugnet den Silberkristall zu haben und das Mädchen mit den rosa Haaren drückt ab. Allerdings ist die Waffe bloß ein Spielzeug, aber Bunny fällt vor lauter Schreck trotzdem um. Mamoru eilt seiner Freundin zur Hilfe und wird auf das Mädchen sauer, allerdings ist dieses verschwunden. Zuhause angekommen muss Bunny feststellen, dass das kleine Mädchen, das ihr den romantischen Tag zerstört hat, bei ihrem Vater Kenji und ihrem Bruder Shingo am Tisch sitzt. Ikuko Tsukino teilt ihr mit, dass ihre kleine Kusine von nun an bei ihnen wohnen wird. Bunny wird wütend auf das Mädchen, denn sie hat eigentlich keine Kusine und versteht nicht, was das soll. Die Familie fragt sich, was das soll und zeigt Bunny zum Beweis Fotos von ihr zusammen mit "ihrer Kusine". Bunny ist verwirrt, denn sie kann sich nicht erklären, woher diese Bilder kommen. Als Luna die Sache mit Bunny diskutieren will, taucht jedes Mal die neugewonnene Kusine auf und fordert erneut den Silberkristall. Im Inneren des UFOs berichtet Kermesite ihren Herrn Rubeus, dass sie Chibiusa nicht finden konnten. Eine mysteriöse Gestalt mit dem Namen Der Erleuchtete erscheint vor den fünfen und verkündet drohendes Unheil, der vom Silberkristall ausgeht. Es sei nicht möglich, die verfluchte Stadt Kristall Tokio einzunehmen, solange er existiert. Berthierite fragt "ihren Erleuchter", ob denn der Kristall wirklich in Tokio zu finden sei. Er bejaht dies und verschwindet. Im Hikawa Tempel meditiert Rei vor dem offenen Feuer, um rauszufinden, ob denn etwas Böse in dem manipulierten Bild von Bunny und der kleinen Bunny steckt. Jedoch das einzige, was Rei herausfindet, ist, dass der von Bunny getragene Kimono besser aussieht als Bunny selber. Das kleine rosahaarige Mädchen spioniert ihnen hinterher und vermutet, dass eine von Bunnys Freundinnen den Kristall versteckt hat. Reis Großvater kommt an dem kleinen Mädchen vorbei und wundert sich, wer sie sei. Sie verwandelt ihren Spielzeugball, genannt Luna P, in ein Fläschchen und spritzt eine Flüssigkeit in den "Kaffee", den der Großvater den Mädchen bringen will. Anschließend steckt die Kleine dem alten Mann das Fläschchen in den Mund, woraufhin er schlafend umfällt. Bunny diskutiert währenddessen mit ihren Freundinnen über das Mädchen und dem Bild. Während sie das beunruhigend findet, finden die vier Freundinnen, dass die ganze Sache kein Problem darstelle. Reis Großvater zeigt sich vor der Schiebetür und macht den fünf Mädels Komplimente. Rei ist die Anmache ihres Opas mehr als peinlich und will, dass er wieder geht. Er hinterlässt für sie ein Tablett mit einem kleinen Imbiss und Tassen mit dem "Tee". Während Bunny sich mit dem Gebäck vollstopft, trinken die vier anderen ihre Tasse und dösen weg. Der Großvater, der in Wirklichkeit die kleine Bunny und Luna P in Verkleidung ist, kommt wieder ins Zimmer, um es nach dem Silberkristall zu durchforsten. Die wutentbrannte Bunny kommt aus ihrem Versteckt, legt das Mädchen übers Knie und gibt ihr Klappse auf den Hintern. Das kleine Mädchen weint und schreit mit voller Kraft und setzt eine mysteriöse und starke Energie frei, bei der dem Mädchen ein goldener Halbmond auf der Stirn erscheint. Dies bemerkt auch Kermesite, die unweit vom Hikawa-Tempel eine Gruppe kleiner Kinder nach dem gesuchten Kind abprüft. thumb|Kermesite attackiert das wehrlose MädchenÜberrascht und verwundert lässt Bunny das Kind wieder los und Kermesite steht vor der Tür, die endlich fündig geworden ist. Nachdem sie sich als eine der Vier Schwestern des Bösen vorgestellt hat, zielt sie mit ihrem Feuerangriff auf Bunny, um sie umzubringen, allerdings kann diese sich noch rechtzeitig ducken und sich retten. Das kleine Bunny läuft davon und wird von Kermesite verfolgt. Bunny verwandelt sich in Sailor Moon und läuft den beiden hinterher. Kurz bevor Kermesite das kleine Mädchen töten kann, wird sie von der Kriegerin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit gestört und die beiden kämpfen nun gegeneinander. Die Schwester des Bösen schafft es vorerst Sailor Moon in ihrem Blaufeuer gefangen zu nehmen und will erneut Chibiusa töten. Sailor Moon schafft es über eine Mauer ihrer Feuerwand zu entkommen und stürzt sich mit der Sailor Body Attack auf Kermesite. Die Gegnerin setzt zu einem erneuten Schlag an, wird aber von Tuxedo Mask aufgehalten und abgelenkt, sodass Sailor Moon hinter ihrem Rücken mit ihrer Macht des Mondes Kermesite angreifen kann. Kermesite kann sich allerdings retten und schwört Rache. Sailor Moon bedankt sich bei Tuxedo Mask, der Chibiusa in den Armen hält und eine kurze Vision von Kristall Tokio hat. Kermesite schminkt sich im UFO nach und erzählt Rubeus und ihren Schwestern von ihren neuen Feinden. thumb|Kermesite mit Rubeus und ihren Schwestern Bunny beobachtet am Abend die kleine Bunny beim Schlafen und wünscht sich, dass sie dem Mädchen helfen könnte und sie ihr ihre Geschichte anvertrauen würde. Besetzung Trivia * In dieser Episode treten erstmals Chibiusa, Luna P, Der Erleuchtete, Rubeus und die Vier Schwestern des Bösen in Erscheinung. Dies ist auch der erste Auftritt von Tuxedo Mask in der zweiten Staffel. * Diese Episode wurde im Sailor-Moon-Magazin Nr. 20/1999 als Comic veröffentlicht. * Im Original will Reis Großvater den Mädchen Grünen Tee bringen, in dem keine Milch gehört. Deswegen zeigt er sich auch so schockiert, als er denkt, dass Chibiusa ihm Milch in die Tassen spritzen würde. * In der deutschen Synchronfassung bezeichnet Bunny den "Kaffee" allerdings später wieder als "Tee". 060 en:An Angel? A Devil? Mysterious Girl From the Sky pl:Anioł? Diabeł? Tajemnicza dziewczynka, która spadła z nieba